Welcome to the HellMouth
by TheDumbBlondeSpy
Summary: Angel and Annie have been running from a rebellious goddess Lilith for the past 10 years. She is determined to destroy the Annie, after an incident billions of years ago. Soon the running brings them to the Hellmouth, which has reopened. What will happen when Lilith finds them and who is the beautiful stranger that keeps saving Annie? Buffy/Angel OC/Spike M for language & violence


I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer xx

"You're going to pay for this!" The mayor of Roachdale yelled in the girl's face as she threw his fancy desk in his face. You may think she's a bad person, but the thing is, he's a badass vamp. So go ahead. Judge her. You won't be the first.

"I don't think so." The brunette shrugged, thrusting a stake into his chest. As the figure turned to dust, she sank into a beat up chair, flipping her long dark hair out of her face. She pulled out her phone; she saw that she had one new message from Angel, her best friend/sort-of brother. They've been best friends for so long; they feel like they're siblings. "_Police are on their way. Get out." _

"Ah shit. Probably heard all the noise the mayor was making. And I was doing them a favor; he just wouldn't stop eating people. I mean talk about rude!" She groaned.

Anyone could hear the many sirens approaching. Setting the room alight like she always did after killing important people, the young girl tried to walk out the front door, which the police happened to be in the middle of breaking down.

"Ana Heath? You're coming with us." stated an officer, grabbing onto her arm. Of course they knew her name; they arrested her every other weekend.

"Okay… Dillon. Hurry up, I'm kind of hungry." She smirked. She could tell that he was a newbie, and the new ones always get nervous. After a very uncomfortable journey for Ana, due to the cuffs around her wrists, the cars arrived at the station. Her social worker and foster mother were waiting for her. They always did.

"Julianne, Margret." She greeted the two coldly. Anyone could tell she didn't belong with them, she didn't need a family. Ana wasn't who they thought she was.

Margret, the foster mother, burst into tears. She never could get to grips with the whole 'criminal' thing. Julianne, on the other hand, looked bored.

"Well, been arrested again have we?" taunted Julianne, shaking her head.

"Yeah." Ana stated, feeling awkward. Julianne is different. She had to be a demon; she always seemed to know what exactly is going on.

"You're moving away. To New York, and you are moving tomorrow." She laughed, happy that she wouldn't have to see Ana's face again. Ana knew Angel would be pissed; he liked to be near LA.

"Really? How interesting." Ana told the two women. "But I have no interest in leaving California."

And with that last sentence, Ana broke out of the cuffs, and took out the door too. She sprinted out and jumped into the car that contained all of the things she and Angel owned. As soon as she was in, Angel drove away as fast as he could.

"Where are we going Angel? Did they find us here?" She asked, getting worried.

"New Sunnydale, it's not too far from LA and I used to live in Old Sunnydale. It's on the Hellmouth but it will stop them from finding us so quickly." Angel explained. "Who are you going to be this time?"

"Well I like the name Annie. Annie… Harforth? Does that sound okay? I'm going to dye my hair back to blonde, I don't particularly like this shade of brown and I'm ditching the contacts. I'm going to look like me." Ana, or Annie, decided joyfully.

"Do you always have to choose the same initials?" Angel asked her curiously.

"It's all I have. It's all I am." She whispered, feeling miserable. Being who she was meant that everything around her constantly changed and in all of her life, Annie had never created anything that is always the same, always constant. It's just not who she is.

Because she is the Queen of the Gods. She is the creator.

Hey so i decided to write a new fic.. hope you like!

next chapter, they are going to New Sunnydale.

the fic is set about 10 years after Angel finished.

Review!


End file.
